Lukas Titjansk
Lukas Titjansk is a fictional character in the Reshan television series Havershom, portrayed by Denis Balskbacher. He was the show's second protagonist, being the central character of season two, and was a major character from season one to season eight. Characterization Along with Lise Kappel, Lukas is one of the most outgoing and talkative members of the core friend group. He's extremely extraverted and makes friends easily, unlike some other members of the group. Because of his personality, he is also one of the most popular members of the group, having a large group of friends and being well-known throughout school. However, Lukas can have a mean streak when he wants to, and isn't afraid of people he doesn't like knowing he doesn't like them. Lukas is a stellar student, although he puts in little effort in some classes. He has spent his whole life trying to find his niche in the world, and has gone through phases such as athletics, music, art, drama, science, and many others. Lukas's style also goes through several reincarnations throughout the show. He starts with a more alternative look, but as the seasons go on he develops a more preppy look. He comes from one of the wealthiest families of his friend group, and he is teased by them because of this occasionally. Character history Lukas was born on 18 March 1995 in the Hammalukka borough of Hederhelm. He has an older brother, Oscar, who is two years older than him. He was also raised by his grandparents as a child. When he was three years old, his mother left the family and he has no contact with her. His father works in business, while his grandfather is a retired businessman and his grandmother is a retired university lecturer. Lukas grew up in an upper class household and studies a law program at Marina Peffel School. Seasons 1–2 Lukas is first introduced in season one, after recognizing Veronica Zeffermann from elementary school, and inviting her to hang out with his own friend group. Their friendship blossoms greatly during season one, and he is commonly seen as Veronica's closest friend and mentor. Lukas's role increases greatly in season two, as he becomes the show's protagonist. In the season, he struggles with coming out of the closet as gay, and first does so with his best friend Helena Bostromann, before getting the courage to tell all his friends. Meanwhile, Lukas develops a flirtation with Alexander Laff, but he retreats after beginning to believe Alexander may suffer from some sort of psychological disorder after he appears to be obsessed with Lukas. During his season, his bond with his friends also increases, especially his bond with Veronica. This comes after Lukas admits his frustrating with his close friend Viktoria Gemmel, someone Veronica does not like at all. Lukas's season generally depicts coming to terms with who you are and loving yourself, in addition to new experiences. Seasons 3–4 Lukas's role decreases in importance in season three, but it still remains important amongst Lise's struggle with her parents' divorce. In season four, Lukas's role increases greatly. As one of Helena's best friends, he is extremely supportive in her struggle with mental illness, and stands by her. Seasons 5–6 In season five, Lukas becomes somewhat of an antagonist, along with Lise. He is adament in removing Malina Sandsk from the friend group to her behavior, and doesn't hold back with his obvious dislike for her. Meanwhile, his relationship with Veronica begins to crumble after reconnecting with her enemies Viktoria and Alexandra. Season six sees Lukas in a somewhat smaller role, generally trying to stay out of the conflict between Klara Hagmann and Nicola Martinja. While he doesn't want to be associated with Klara's bad reputation, he also doesn't like Nicola and doesn't agree with her actions. Seasons 7–8 Lukas's role in season seven is small again. As the season is focused on a separate friend group, he is seen only occasionally. Lukas's role greatly expands in season eight. He participates in toskfammi along with the others, and hooks up with many people. Ultimately, he graduates from Peffel along with the rest of the group, and ends up studying law at the University of Resha. Other versions Lukas is known under different names in different international remakes of the show. In the Velkanian remake, he is known as "Andru Samu", and is portrayed by Kai Palso. In the Gregus remake, he is known as "Samuel Vramo", and is portrayed by Leonid Jakarto. In the Loghtian remake, he is known as "Mads Lak Kuk", and is portrayed by Sam Dar Jure. Being a gay character attracted controversy in both the Gregus and Loghtian remakes. Category:Havershom characters Category:Fictional Reshan people Category:Fictional characters from Hederhelm Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2011 Category:Fictional marijuana users Category:Fictional gay men Category:Fictional LGBT people Category:Fictional University of Resha alumni